The Next Generation:Year One
by WriterChick1993
Summary: Not good at Summaries. So please R&R I dont own anything. Contains Coupling with: Ginny and Harry,Ron and Hermione and more you just have to read and find out more. Possible series if people like it.


Chapter one

Albus

Was what my dad said true? Would he not care one bit if I was a Slythrin. Lately I have not been able to stop thinking about what house I want to be in. Now,here I am on the train heading to Hogwarts and still have no clue about what house I want to be in. My dad told me that the Sorting Hat wanted him to be in Slytherin .I could have never believed that he was even considered for Slytherin House. I mean my dad is nice, caring and has more courage than anyone. If you look at any Slytherin you will not see any of those traits. The thought of the man that I have known all of my life being a Slytherin makes me sick to my stomach.

I grew up with my dad telling me stories about his time at Hogwarts. There were quite a few that I wanted to hear again and again. Most of the stories involved Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, to some witches and wizards, the most powerful wizard in history. Which too made him the most feared. Lord Voldemort killed the only two people that my dad had, his mother and father. After he did that he had no remorse whats so ever. Lord Voldemort went to the same school that I'm heading to. Then he was known as Tom Riddle. Some people to this day cant believe that such a horrible person got accept to such a great school.

My father was only one when he and Voldemort first met. Voldemort killed my grandparents and attempted to kill my dad but fortunately didn't succeed. Lily, my grandmother put some kind of charm on my dad to keep him safe. Untill my father was of age and could keep himself safe. Lord Voldemort was to be believe as dead for 12 years and Harry Potter was known all over the wizarding world as the boy who lived. With my grandparents dead my dad was sent to live with a terrible muggle family, the Dursley's. When he was 12 a letter, many letters were sent informing him that he was accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father was happy to find out that he was a wizard. Being a wizard meant that he would finally get away from his Aunt and Uncle that treated him like trash.

Learning that he was a wizard explained everything. Like when he went to the zoo one evening with the Dursley's and wanted the glass to disappear so that the Boa Constrictor would get away from being in captive. Then made the glass reappear once Dudley fell into the cage. It was all because he had some sort of power. When Hagrid came to give him his letter Hagrid told him all about the wizarding world and how his parents really died. My dad was so unhappy that his aunt and uncle didn't tell him that his mother and father were a witch and wizard and lied to him about his mum and dads death. He didn't know why they didn't tell him that he was suppose to have some sort of meaning in the wizarding world. That he was responsible for putting an end to the most powerful wizard that the wizarding world has ever known.

My father had many reason to go to Hogwarts. First of all he wanted to get away from the Dursley's and second he wanted to feel close to his parents. He didn't know what he was getting himself into when he decided that he was going and having the best time ever. He met a ton of new people and made two best friends. To this day he is still friends with Ron and Hermione. Together they have gone though so much and will never stop being friends. They told us kids once about all of the journey's they have been on and how they always seemed to get into so much trouble. Ron told us that they probably broke ever single role that was set. I think that he is just joking. Well maybe they could've.

My father became the youngest member on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Professor McGonagall one cold morning saw him flying on a broom and dragged him to meet Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The team need a seeker and after plenty of training he became the best seeker ever to grace the game. He didn't even know about the game because he was brought up with muggles. He thought it would be hard to get it but he got it. He won may games by catching the tiny ball type thing with wings. So that was another thing that added to why he was famous.

In his time at Hogwarts he re-met Lord Voldemort many times. In fact Voldemort tried to kill him countless times. Lord Voldemort came back for only one reason and one reason only to finish what he started. He wanted to kill the boy that lived though his attack. He wasn't going to stop until it happened. Lord Voldemort also had one more thing in mind. He wanted to take over the whole wizarding world and didn't care how he got it and that included killing the ones that didn't support him. In fact in my fathers seventh year his friends and him decided to go searching for the remainder of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. horcruxes are souls that are in a important item of the person that split them. If they found and destroyed all of the items then Voldemort would finally be done with and this time for real.

I think that I might know what house I want to be in. It took a lot for me to come to this conclusion. I think I made the right choice. I think that my mum and dad will be happy for me. I know that James and Teddy will stop making fun of me. A Potter has always been in one house and one house only, Gryffindor. Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor why should I be any different. The Sorting Hat might put me in Slytherin because it wanted my father in Slytherin. But if it does take my decision into account than I will end up with my brother and cousin. That's my decision and I'm sticken to it . 


End file.
